1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to self-loading firearms, and more commonly, to a handgun with an automatic slide and magazine catch system.
2. Description of Related Art
Self-loading firearms are well known in the art and are an effective means to provide protection and/or enjoyment to the shooter. In one commonly known embodiment, as depicted in FIG. 1, the handgun 101 includes a frame 103, a slide 105 and a grip 107. The slide 105 moves fore and aft relative to the frame 103, as indicated by arrow D11, during use.
A magazine 109 includes a frame 113 that forms a hollow cavity and a spring loaded follower 115 configured to slidingly engage with the hollow cavity. After all cartridges are fired, the follower reaches the lip 117 and engages with the slide 105, holding the slide 105 in the rearmost position, and at this point the magazine is subsequently removed from the cavity formed by grip 107 by pressing button 102, as depicted with arrow D13. After another loaded-magazine is placed into the cavity formed by the grip 107, a lever 111 is manipulated to release the slide 105 and return the slide 105 back to the firing position, as depicted in FIG. 1.
A problem commonly associated with self-loading firearms such as a handgun 101 is the time required to manipulate button 102, which removes the empty magazine, and then return the slide back to the closed position after the magazine 109 is reinserted in the cavity created by grip 107 by manipulating lever 111. This limitation can create significant issues, e.g., during a fast-paced gun fight.
Although great strides have been made in the area of self-loading firearms, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.